Get It
by SkeeDev
Summary: He sees her, something draws him in. Alternate Universe Song Fic: 'Get It Up' Mindless Self Indulgence


InuYasha rolled down town looking or something or _someone_ to do. Looking at all the sluts he drove past he thought…

_**Screwin' in moderation  
Screwin' is such a bore  
None of my time is wasted  
I do that shit on tour**_

He turned down the street, and stopped when he saw this elegant woman standing in the middle of the street. When he stopped, she quickly scooted over. "Hey, I don't have cash for a cab. Could you give me a ride? My little brother is at home alone." She asked looking almost innocent. "Uh. Sure. Hop in." At that she hurried over to the passenger door and got in. When she was in, InuYasha noticed who elegant and slender she really was. All he could think was…

_**I wanna make some babies  
I wanna get it on  
I wanna make you horny  
But I can't get it up  
**_

That was strange. His mind said he wanted her, but his body didn't agree. That had never happened before now, weird. But all he could think was…

_**I wanna make some money  
But I don't want no job  
I wanna make you horny  
But I can't get it up**_

As he drove according to the direction she gave him, he started to think. '_What the hell's wrong with me?! I'm sitting in my car, alone with this super hot babe, who is just begging to get screwed! So why can't I just GET IT UP?!_' He glanced towards her. Looking straight ahead, she was leaning against the arm rest. He looked at her face, then her body. His eyes roamed aimlessly for a few seconds, then returned to the road.

_**It must be your face  
Or it's your body  
If it ain't your body  
Then it must be your face**_

"Hey, that's my place." She paused. "I guess my brother isn't home yet. You wanna come in? You gave me a ride after all, a complete stranger." She somehow conned InuYasha into going in. He got out of his car and fallowed her up. As he watched her climb the steps to the door he kept staring at her ass.

_**I wanna make some babies  
I wanna get it on  
I wanna make you horny  
But I can't get it up**_

It was still a mystery why he wasn't able to get it up, but at that point in time he didn't really care.

"Hey thanks for the ride, really. I wouldn't say this to anyone on a normal basis, but I can do anything to repay you." She hinted something to him. After a few seconds he caught on. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He assured. He would forcible take her, or anyone. "No, I don't mind. I might sound like a slut, but I usually don't do this sort of thing. It's just, to be frank, you're hot. And I don't mind, really." She said. A slight blush crossed her cheeks. InuYasha chuckled. "Well you're not that bad either. I don't really accept this type of invitation, but scene you're hot too, I think I might." A grin crossed his features.

She showed him to her room. After he entered, she closed the door and led him to the bed. He sat on the bed and she sat next to him. InuYasha gently grabbed her head and slowly pulled it to him. He softly placed his lips on her. Slowly but surely, the kiss deepened. InuYasha gently pushed her onto her back, and rolled on top of her. He broke the kiss for a few seconds to ask a very important by excruciatingly dumb question. "What's your name?"

She looked at him, and then laughed. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?" She asked. InuYasha smiled. "InuYasha." She dug a hind into his long silver hair. "That's a nice name." She said as she pulled him down to her. InuYasha groaned as she used her free hand to undo his pants, but before she could get any further. He pulled her knee-length skirt down to her shins, along with her navy blue lace panties.

Keeping their lips locked together, InuYasha slipped his index finger into her wet heated sex. Kagome moaned into his mouth. He pumped him finger faster and deeper into her. Small little grunts escaped her each time.

After a few minutes Kagome got his pants and boxers off, she was moments away from her pending release. InuYasha noticed sadly that he was still not very up, but still up.

A few moments later he spoke…

_**Oh, Jesus  
I-I'd never had this problem before, it's just a  
Hold on a second  
Give it a minute, give it a minute  
Alright, just give it a minute**_

InuYasha said quite embarrassed. __

___**Ah, te-ugh do something sexy**_

"Like what?" She asked_**  
**__**I don't care, do something sexy  
Just whatever you do don't talk about your fucking boyfriend while we're having sex! How about that?  
**_

At his last words Kagome was in complete shock. '_Where the hell did that come from?_'

"Whoever said I had a boy friend?"


End file.
